


Hush Little Baby

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sings to baby!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hush Little Baby  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Baby!Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John sings to baby!Dean.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Moonlight shown through the window as John paced the floor, bouncing his baby boy on his shoulder. _Hush little baby, don’t say a word, Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird._ His husky voice soothed the cranky baby like nothing else could.

“John? Do you want me to take him?”

John tenderly kissed Dean’s pudgy cheek before flashing a smile at his wife. “That’s okay, baby. You go on back to bed, the little man and me are going to have some alone time.” He winked at her. “Just us men.”

With a smile on her face, Mary left the room.


End file.
